Talk:Harrier
Merge proposal Oppose. Literally, the only similarity is the weapon types (and only if we are going to merge Black Magic with Tome). -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:28, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :They ride dark colored pegasi while wielding Lances and magic, and the Dark Flier class has had different names in all its appearances thus far Are You Serious (talk) 00:40, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::We would only merge these if they are referred to as Dark Flier in the Japanese game (similar to how Spear Master in Japanese Fates uses the same name as Sentinel in Japanese Radiant Dawn, thus Spear Master redirecting to Sentinel. We also do not merge Ranger with Bow Knight or Nomadic Trooper either). --Thenewguy34 00:44, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::That's why I pointed out that the Dark Flier class has had a different me in each game it's appeared in so far: it's called Dark Pegasus in the Japanese version of Awakening and Dark Falcon in the Japanese and English version of Fates. Are You Serious (talk) 14:02, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, at least those 2 have a lot in common from what I see on the page (skills, promotion, sort of). If we were to merge this with Dark Flier, it would complicate the categorization of the nav template quite a bit as Harrier being officially referred to as an Overclass while Dark Flier is probably just a 2nd-tier. Physical appearance and weapon types are not persuasive enough imo. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:35, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::The Harrier class is part of the Pegasus Knight promotion line like, it was in Awakening (but not in Fates), and we have classes like Bow Knight that have appeared as First Tier, Second Tier and Third Tier classes Are You Serious (talk) 16:20, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The Dark Falcon from Awakening and Fates were not merely defined by mount and weapon type; they also had the same skills and very similar names. The Harrier class, as we know it, only has this much in common with the Dark Flier class for a single game. ::::::The Falcon Knight can promote into the Harrier this game? The Archer class can promote into the Ranger in The Sacred Stones and the Bow Knight in Awakening, but those two pages are separate; they fulfill similar roles, but they are treated as separate classes. You can talk about their separate history in different series, but for a single game the Dark Flier was not part of the Pegasus Knight promotion line and thus was separated from the Pegasus Knight class in that series. --Thenewguy34 17:53, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Since I was asked for my two cents despite being on hiatus, it's simply that two classes having the same niche doesn't make them the same class. Ranger is not Bow Knight which is not Nomad Trooper, Shaman is not Dark Mage, Baron is not General, etc. There are exceptions (such as...Hero in general due to how violtile its Japanese name is) but saying that class A is actually class B under a different name is honestly overreaching our duty as a wiki in most cases.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC)